


Permalosa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: The witch [5]
Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic con protagonista Malefica.
Series: The witch [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046240





	Permalosa

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: L'estate è la stagione più crudele.

Crudele estate

Malefica guarda fuori dalla finestra del grande nido dove vive con quelli della sua razza. Può udire distintamente Fosco che gioca con alcuni bambini.

Sa che sente la mancanza della ‘bestiolina’.

Anche Malefica sente la mancanza di Aurora, soprattutto durante l’estate. Perché è una stagione che gliela ricorda. Aurora aveva: i capelli che sembravano delle spighe di grano, l’energia di un piccolo sole e una calda gioia.

In momenti come questi ricorda l'eco di un'estate perduta nel tempo, quando Aurora nel fiore degli anni era accanto a lei.

Non è più tornata dopo il battesimo della figlia di Aurora.

Non se la sente di vederla invecchiare. Lei, araba fenice, potente strega, non morirà. La dolce Aurora, invece, tra le braccia del suo Filippo, sfiorirà.

Malefica l’avrebbe resa signora del regno delle fate, ma lei ha scelto i mortali.

Rientra dentro, appoggiandosi ad un bastone. Non è stanca nelle membra, ma nel cuore.

La risata di Aurora le rimbomba ancora nelle orecchie.

Spera che ritorni presto l’inverno pungente che nel gelo protegge così bene la sua anima.


End file.
